Forever Knights (Pokémon Tales)
The Forever Knights are a criminal organization based in Kalos. They are an order of knights that was founded by the Brother of the King 3,000 years prior. History 3,000 years earlier, during the time of the great war, the King's Brother formed the Forever Knights to serve him. The organization survived into modern day, retaining many original ideals of the time period. One of their main goals is restoring the order of Kalos to fit their ways, the main feature not allowing women to be trainers, regularly stealing their Pokémon. They first appeared trying to steal a little girl's Pokémon, Gwen intercepting them. They terrorize women of all ages, though are constantly defeated by higher level trainers like Gwen and Ben. Their lead scientist is a man named Dr. Animo, who has perfected a technique allowing him to take control of wild Pokémon, and is working on refining it to focus on a specific Pokémon. He is as powerful as the Commanding General Knights, which have been able to take Ben and Gwen on with ease. Their primary objective was revealed to be to take control of Zygarde, gathering in mass at Route 18 to capture the Zygarde Core. Animo uses his Trans-Modulator to successfully take control of it. They take it to their main base at Parfum Castle, which is owned by King Patrick. Animo and Patrick force Zygarde to take on its 100% form, as the other Knights defend the castle. Ben, Gwen and Kevin lead an assault on the castle, trying to stop them. Notable Members Driscoll Driscoll is the Commanding Knight that was put in charge of Shabboneau Castle. He commands the knights there, taking Pokémon from women. Ben and Gwen fought against him and the knights he led, being more than a match for them. Ben and Gwen were forced to retreat on this occasion. Driscoll led a battalion of Knights to Route 18, where they battled Ben and Kevin. Their plans eventually succeed as they capture Zygarde. Driscoll later traps Gwen on a balcony, forcing her into a battle. The battle ended with Gwen destroying the balcony, leaving his end fate unknown. Pokémon Appearances * A Knight in Command * The Terminus of Kalos * Crashing the Knight's Palace Lysandre Lysandre is a Commanding Knight, usually seen out leading troops on an attack. He always wears a helmet, obscuring his identity and ideals. He is so far the only Knight that doesn't fully believe in the ways of the Knights, having trained Malva of the Elite Four. He first appears attacking on Route 10, trying to capture AZ. He succeeding in overpowering Ben and Gwen, but fell when AZ actually attacked. He appeared again leading the attack on Valerie's fashion show. This time, Ben was equal in power to Lysandre, but Lysandre was able to hold him off. Lysandre called for a retreat when it was obvious that he lost. Lysandre led the Forever Knights against the large group of attackers, battling specifically against Corey and his Bruteroot. Despite losing, he states that his ambitions aren't over. Pokémon Appearances * Stones and Fists * Shot at Fashion * Crashing the Knight's Palace * 100% * Burned Through * As Night Fades into Morning Cyrus Cyrus is a Commanding Knight, originally a pupil of Gurkinn in Shalour City. He was training to become the next city gym leader, but the title was passed onto Korrina. Cyrus led an attack to try to take it by force, but was defeated by Korrina easily. Upon the arrival of Ben, Gwen and Max, he called a retreat. Cyrus leads a group into Terminus Cave to attack Zygarde and force it outside the cave. It pushes through Gwen and Trevor to do so. At Parfum Castle, Cyrus locks Kevin in a bunker with him, which is impossible to break out of. The two battle, as Kevin manages to defeat him and break out of the bunker. Pokémon Appearances * Battle of the Tower * The Terminus of Kalos * Crashing the Knight's Palace Dr. Animo Dr. Animo is the lead scientist of the Forever Knights. His research is in the study of controlling wild Pokémon. He succeeds, utilizing the Kalos Power Plant for power. His strength is on par with the other members of the Commanding Knights, with Ben and Gwen barely able to take him on together. Animo manages to escape, realizing that he has to fine tweak his technology. Animo masters his technology and takes control of Zygarde. It takes on its 50% form to prove the experiment a success, and destroys the area. Animo takes it to Parfum Palace, where he forces it to begin taking on its 100% form. He battles Ben again, but this time Ben matches him and defeats his three Pokémon only at the expense of three of his own. Pokémon Appearances * The Mad Scientist * The Terminus of Kalos * Crashing the Knight's Palace * 100% Xerosic Xerosic is a scientist of the Forever Knights, working with Animo. He was forced on guard duty, and is put to sleep by Ben and Gwen. He later appeared defending Parfum Castle with Lysandre, cementing their relationship together. Pokémon Appearances * The Mad Scientist * Crashing the Knight's Palace * 100% Wikstrom Wikstrom is the strongest of the Forever Knights, as well as a member of the Elite Four. He possesses many of the values of the Forever Knights, including the discrimination against women. He hosts a exhibition match for men to battle against him. Ben goes and battles him, which is interrupted by Gwen and Charmcaster, who crash the event. Charmcaster uses her Pumpkaboo to blow the hotel up, but Wikstrom is unaffected. Ben and Gwen fight against him, doing no damage and barely managing to escape. He served as King Patrick's right hand man at the Parfum Palace, following his orders to take out intruders. Ben and Kevin team up against him and manage to defeat his Aegislash. Diantha then recruits him to their side, as he momentarily restrains Zygarde. Pokémon Appearances * Unsheathing the Blade of Truth * 100% * Burned Through Chadwick Chadwick is a scientist working for the Forever Knights, though he isn't loyal to the cause or the King. He leads his small troupe to Frost Cavern in an attempt to find the Legendary Articuno, to gain the strength to usurp the king. They had kidnapped rentable Mamoswine to travel, and the group is defeated by Ben, Gwen and Wulfric to save them. He returns at the Battle Maison, leading the remaining Forever Knights as their King to take out the Chatelaines. He has his henchmen attack, and uses a tournament to mask his Ferroseed which are planted everywhere to serve as bombs. When this plot fails, he recollects the Ferroseed and replants them. He competes in a Tag team tournament with Morton, them losing. After blowing the Maison up, he and Morton battle Nita and Morgan. Chadwick leaves to battle Ben, revealing that he was attacking to force the Chatelaines to sell the Maison. Ben defeats him and he is arrested. Pokémon Appearances * Heart of Ice * Attack by Day * Morning of Disaster Morton Morton is a powerful Knight, that works directly for Chadwick. He joins Chadwick in a journey to Frost Cavern in an attempt to find the Legendary Articuno, to gain the strength to usurp the king. They had kidnapped rentable Mamoswine to travel, and the group is defeated by Ben, Gwen and Wulfric to save them. He returns at the Battle Maison, following Chadwick in his plan to eliminate the Battle Chatelaines. He is defeated by Ben, and later alongside Chadwick. He then battles Nita and Morgan, first with Chadwick then alone. He blasts Morgan away but is defeated by Nita. Pokémon Appearances * Heart of Ice * Attack by Day * Morning of Disaster Twin Knights The Twin Knights serve Chadwick, and work as a pair in battle. They don't speak, and go with Chadwick and Morton to Frost Cavern. They battle Ben, holding him off until Wulfric ends the battle. They return at the Battle Maison, following Chadwick in his plan to eliminate the Battle Chatelaines. They work together to attack Evelyn, then team up in the Tag Team competition. They are defeated by Ben and Kai, then they attack Dana and Evelyn. They are defeated again. Pokémon Appearances * Heart of Ice * Trouble in the Evening * Morning of Disaster King Patrick King Patrick is the King of the Forever Knights. He is with Animo as he forces it to take on its 100% form, and serves as extra defense as the procedure occurs. He calls upon Wikstrom later on to assist him, and though he battles well, Patrick is defeated. Pokémon Appearances * Crashing the Knight's Palace * 100% Trivia * The Forever Knights are based off the villainous team from the Ben 10 series. * Lysandre and Xerosic appearing in the Forever Knights is setting up for the formation of Team Flare. * Wikstrom being a part of the team is based off his knight theme. Category:Teams Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc Category:Organizations